The amount of content that is encountered by users in a typical day is ever increasing. For example, due to the inclusion of cameras on mobile phones a user may take have access to hundreds of pictures both taken by the user as well as from other users. Further, the user may also be confronted with thousands of other items of content, such as other media (e.g., videos), documents, emails, text messages, and so on.
Consequently, it may be difficult for a user to locate content of interest using traditional techniques, such as to manually navigate through a hierarchy of folders used to organize the content. Further, it may be even more difficult for a user to locate related content using traditional techniques. Accordingly, traditional techniques may lead to user frustration and even to forgo functionality due to the complexities involved with relatively large amounts of content.